


How did I go to say goodnight to his Highness while staying at Zabol castle [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: It was a different way each time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t help ship those two, though maybe it’s ooc.
> 
> _(Done for[fandom Hiromu Arakawa 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5433465) at [Fandom Kombat VI](http://fk-2016.diary.ru) on [diary.ru](diary.ru). Unfortunately, you can see the fest only if you’ve logged in diary.ru)_


End file.
